Polymers have been used in a wide variety of lubricants to decrease the temperature sensitivity of the lubricant viscosity (e.g. maintain higher lubricant viscosity at higher temperatures). While the viscosity of some lubricants are not particularly sensitive to temperature, the viscosity of other fluids is very dependent on the temperature. If a lubricant's viscosity has little sensitivity to temperature it is said to have a high viscosity index (HVI).
There is very little to suggest the use of polymers (e.g. those used as viscosity index modifiers) to eliminate mist in lubricants for a compression system.